


Changed

by LynnMcGarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Steve has a daughter, shifter!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnMcGarrett/pseuds/LynnMcGarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett has been running Five-0, even after getting exonerated for the murder of Governor Jameson. He's finally bringing in some help for the team. She's not what they expected.</p><p>His own daughter.</p><p>Even after all that, Danny realizes there's something more to Steve and his daughter than meets the eye. And maybe there's something that they're both keeping from him.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I hit my knees now here I stand</i><br/><i>There I was now here I am</i><br/><i>Here I am</i><br/><i>Changed."</i></p><p> </p><p>~'Changed' by Rascal Flatts~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You'll Always Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steve/Danny story, Hawaii Five-0 story to be honest. Not the first story I've done though.
> 
> Language is subtle.
> 
> The story will pick up more as I write the chapters.
> 
> Eventual Steve/Danny. You'll get there, my pretties~ Make no mistake about that. But it won't be for a while and because I love angst way too much to be healthy.
> 
> Also, all the chapters are named for songs~
> 
> Enjoy~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Steve's daughter~

_"My love is there wherever you may be_  
_Just remember_  
_That you'll always be my baby."_

~'You'll Always Be My Baby' by Sara Evans~

“Ugh! Papa, you know I hate fucking planes.” A woman with straight, brown hair that went halfway down her back said. Her eyes were blue or green, depending on the mood she was in, with a gold tint going around her pupil. She mostly took on all her father’s genes. Her feet carried her over to the navy blue Silverado sitting in the airport parking lot. “And don’t get me started on Auntie Mary. She was being so fussy over me. I thought she’d never let me go.” The woman got in and shut the door.

Steve laughed as he got in on the other side. “Language, Lynn.” He started the truck and rolled onto the road before he squeezed her knee. “And you know she wouldn't be able to see you for a while after you came here. She’s trying to find a stable job without having to worry about you.” Lynn looked at him sharply. He gave her another squeeze. “I know you've been bartending. That’s also very dangerous.”

Lynn sighed. “I know, Papa, I know. Auntie Mary needed the help though. I’d rather live working and helping her out than sitting around all day and expect her to wait on me like a servant.” She shuddered. “And you know I can take care of myself. After all,” her hand placed itself over Steve’s, “I had a good teacher.”

The father grinned. “You know it.” He leaned over and turned on the radio and started searching for something his daughter could sing to. Because he knew she had a hell of a voice but hated singing in front of anyone.

A slap was felt on his hand. “Leave this on, Papa!” She bounced in the passenger seat. _Watching You_ by Rodney Atkins played on the stereo.

As he listened to her sing the song he had to laugh. The song was so true about him and her. His daughter always wanted to take after her father. When she heard he was going to become a SEAL she wanted to as well. Steve was sad when he had to tell her that only males were allowed to be SEALs. Lynn had balled her eyes out and clung to him.

He remembered when Lynn was first born. He was only fifteen at the time. The girl he had been with only cared about being with him. She had no care for Lynn. Steve clenched his teeth and first against the steering wheel. Glaring at the road ahead, it made him pissed off. He ended it with her soon after and won the custody battle with the help of his father. Bless John and Doris McGarrett for caring about their granddaughter.

John and Doris had taken care of Lynn while Steve went to school for the next three years. But when Doris had been killed in the car bombing it devastated John and Steve. Even Lynn wasn't as enthused has she always had been. The teen spent more time with Lynn and less time with everyone else. He kept up his grades because he knew if he didn't he wouldn't be able to get into the Navy.

When Mary and him were informed of them being sent off, his sister, bless her heart, offered to take Lynn with her and take care of her. Steve would see her once in a while and even set up a Skype account to stay in touch when he was stuck wherever he was. Mary had told him that she refused to have Lynn forget about her father who barely got to see her as it was.

The SEAL smiled softly as he squeezed his daughter’s hand. _I Loved Her First_ by Heartland came on next. He started singing softly along with her. Father and daughter stayed like that until they arrived at Five-0 headquarters.

**O.O**

When Danny saw Steve and a woman version of Steve, he almost lost his mind. He headed right back into his office. “I quit!” Everyone looked at him as he slumped over his desk and groaned.

The SEAL couldn't help but grin. Knowing exactly what his partner was thinking when he and Lynn walked in. Chin and Kono were more curious than over-dramatic like Danny. Steve felt like he was an elementary school student showing of his newest toy to his friends. But this was more than a toy, and definitely more important. “Guys, I’d like you to meet my daughter. Lynn, this is my team I've been telling you about.”

Kono smiled at her. “Kono Kalakaua. Officer of HPD and Five-0. Pleasure to finally meet you.” She then proceeded to pull Lynn into a hug.

Chin crossed his arms smirking. “Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly at your service.” Copying his cousin, he pulled her in a hug.

Lynn smiled at the friendly faces. Then she looked back at the one who refused to come out of his office. She looked back at Steve and gestured over to the unknown man. Her father nodded and let her hand go before striking a conversation up with Kono and Chin to see what he missed.

Walking over to the blonde’s office door, she knocked. Lynn saw him peek over his arms and whack his head against his desk. He motioned her to come in. “Hi. I’m Lynn McGarrett. A pleasure to meet you.”

The man just glared at her. Most likely thinking she’ll be as much trouble as her father which she laughed at. This had to be Danny Williams, or Danno as her father affectionately called him. The stories her father had told her about him were so amusing. From the petty arguments to everyday things. “A mini-Steve. Awesome. Come to ruin my life too?”

“I figured I had to at least meet you before I did that, Danno.” She grinned when he gave her a glare. Lynn learned from a young age to never let anyone intimidate her with glares or words. So the glare was throwing her way didn't faze her at all.

“I swear to God, one of these days I’m going to kill him myself. I don’t care if he thinks he’s Rambo. I don’t care if he has freaky ninja skills. I don't care if he's a Neanderthal. I don't care if he's a goof. I don’t if he’s a SEAL. I don’t care if he was in the Army! I’m going to kill him!” Danny said.

“Navy, Danno.” All she earned was a glare. “Now quit being over-dramatic that Papa has a daughter that’s just like him and get your ass out there.” She grinned when he reluctantly got up and went to meet Steve. Lynn shook her head at obvious connection Danno and Papa had that no else saw. It seemed she’d have to try a bit harder for them to admit they love each other. This would be fun.

Steve immediately lit up at seeing Danny. “Danno!”

Danny scowled at him. “Leave like that again and I’ll have to threaten _you_ with a grenade.” The blonde swooped the other into a hug.

The SEAL looked at his daughter and thanked her with his eyes as he returned the hug. Lynn, of course, shrugged it off smiling. Her seeing her father’s eyes go almost completely black from Danny touching him made her feel good. “I had to pick up my daughter from the airport lest my sister freak out for me being forgetful or neglectful.” He let his partner go, his eyes back to normal.

“Also! If you get one more person to call me Danno I’m busting you in the knee cap with my cane that’s floating somewhere around in my office.” Danny glared at both McGarretts.

Lynn grinned innocently while Steve looked happily ashamed. “Oh come on! You wouldn't know I cared unless I called you that! And getting one or two more people calling you that,” before Danny could stop him, Steve said his nickname, “Danno.”

Danny glared. “I hate you. I hate you so much, babe.”

Steve just matched his daughter’s grin. “So, Danno,” another glare from his partner, “since you have Grace this weekend I was thinking Lynn and her could meet while the team and you came over for a barbecue.”

The brunette grinned, hopping up and down. “Oh please, Danno? Please? Papa has told me so much about her!”

Kono and Chin, at this point, went back to their offices smiling as they did paperwork. They’d send the trio a happy look every once in a while. Also praying that Danny would agree to let Lynn see Grace. The mini-McGarrett seemed to be exactly like Steve, if not a bit more extreme.

Danny seemed to think about it before shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Lynn. But you have to understand how long it took me to let Steve around her, the whole team even.”

Said person bit her lip but soon hid every emotion running through her, nodding. “I understand, Danno. It took me awhile to open up to anyone after Nana died.” She then nodded to Steve, walking away.

The happy atmosphere turned gloomy as the young woman walked out. Danny bit his lip, his fatherly worries kicking in for his partner’s daughter. “Will she be okay?

A sigh went around the room as Steve’s hazel eyes looked after his daughter. “If she’s anything like me, she’ll be fine.”

Lori and Joe entered the offices. “Who…?” The question died in her throat as she saw Steve had this sad look about him and Danny looked worried about something. She looked to Joe for answers as he seemed to understand why Steve looked as he did before walking into his office.

“The woman we passed on the way in was Steve’s daughter Lynn.” Joe smiled reminiscently “She, in every aspect that’s there, takes after Steve. The blank look you saw on her face is something the McGarretts do to turn every emotion they have off so not to make someone else feel guilty or upset.”

“Huh.” Lori said speechlessly. Her blue eyes connected with Danny’s for a brief second before he turned away, heading into his own office. She looked back to Steve and saw him holding his head doing paperwork, still having that sad look. The ‘married couple’, as everyone put it, may have had a disagreement about something concerning Lynn.

Joe stopped her from walking to either office. “Let them figure it out. All problems with McGarretts fix themselves with guns or explosives.” She couldn’t help but give a small laugh at that. She saw Kono and Chin looking at her confused. A grin made its way to her face.


	2. He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father-daughter moment with Danny thrown into the mix~

_"He's every last bit of my old man's son_  
_And if you knew me then_  
_There would be no question in your mind_  
_He's mine!"_

~'He's Mine' by Rodney Atkins~

Lynn shivered thinking back to Papa’s face when Danno had said no to her seeing Grace. He looked ready to protest before she herself spoke. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if Papa got into a fight with Danno. In her white wolf shirt and gray cargo pants with black boots, Lynn walked down the sidewalk. She had to hold back what she really wanted to do. Turning a corner, she ran into someone. Barely holding back a growl at herself, she held out a hand.

The woman she ran into had wavy black hair just going past her shoulders. She also had even mocha skin. Lynn thought she was like any other woman until her hand was slapped away and dark brown eyes glared at her. The woman had the same underlining scent as her and Papa. A Shifter her mind spoke. “Watch where you’re going.” The dark haired woman said viciously.

“I could say the same, haole.” The brunette snarled. She turned away quickly and ran. Lynn ran down the back alleys and shifted into a powerful Siberian Tiger. Powerful, muscular legs ran all the way to behind Steve’s house. Shifting back, she turned to where she came from. “Why the hell did you follow me? There’s no reason for you to. You clearly didn’t want anything to do with me before.”

A pure white wolf walked onto the beach and paced. Most likely trying to figure out an explanation for the question.

Lynn snorted unimpressed. She didn’t have to watch the other to realize she had no clue why. Maybe Lynn’s own scent, or her father’s. Maybe something else completely different. “Well, once you figure out why, let me know. I’m going inside to relax.” She opened the door and went into the living room. Just as she sat on the couch, he phone rang. “Hello?”

 _“Hey. How’s my little cub?”_ Steve said with complete affection. Of course it was her father. She just didn’t have the effort to look at her caller ID first. _“You alright now? I felt a Change in the air. And I know your scent. So I know it came from you.”_

Ah, that was the reason for the call. “I’m fine, Papa. But I now believe you when you say we’re not the only Shifters on the islands.” She laid back along the couch and stretched. “I hate shifting. It always makes me queasy when I’m human.” 

Steve made a concerned sound in his throat. _“You sure you’re okay? I can come back home if you want.”_

“No.” She replied immediately. “Just because I’m here doesn’t mean I’ll take you away from Danno. It’s not fair to him or you. I just need some sleep.” 

When her father spoke next, it almost sounded like a growl. _“What the HELL do you mean there’s another Shifter!”_ Lynn winced and pulled the phone away from her ear. If she remembered exactly how protective her father was about his ohana then she wouldn’t have said anything. _“They usually don’t come near others unless it’s to mate! I’m on my way. Just stay there.”_ Before she could protest again, Steve hung up. 

“Ugh! He’s so stubborn! He seriously gets that from Pap!” The daughter laid the phone on the table and groaned. 

**O.O**

Not long after the phone conversation, Steve made it home with Danny. As he was about to tell his partner to tread cautiously around Lynn, he smelled something. He growled low in his throat as he pulled out his gun.

“What?” Danny was curious as to if he was really hearing his partner growl or not. Even when they were still at the office Steve was concerned and edgy.

Without warning, Steve’s head lifted up. His hazel eyes narrowed. Something happened with a Shifter. Something happened with his daughter. He fumbled with his phone worriedly before finally calling her.

The Five-0 team and Joe looked at Steve concerned when he started yelling into his phone, having a worried look on his face. He hung up with whoever was on the other line and told his team something happened with Lynn. So he’d be leaving immediately. That is until Danny offered to go with him, not realizing he’d almost die by breaking every trafficking law known to man. The blond really wanted to shoot his partner right then.

Jumping out of the car as soon as he could, Steve ran to the front door. Hence where they were now. “Someone else is here.” The taller man snarled. “And they’re close to my daughter.” What he actually wanted to say was the person was intermingling their scent with his daughter’s. That in itself deserved a ride down to the local Shifter center.

Danny and Steve turned the corner to see a white wolf laying on the couch with Lynn sleeping under it. The blond heard another snarl, this one more animalistic, before looking at Steve. The shorter man had to resist taking a step back. He instead settled with putting a hand on his partner’s bicep to try calming him down. “Steve.”

The hazel eyes only returned so much. “Danno.” He said. The hand on his bicep did wonders for him, helping to keep him grounded. Still human in his head, he refused to let the animal part of him take over and protect his child.

Sensing the change in the air, the white wolf lifted its head. Brown eyes looking straight into hazel ones. They moved over to Danny’s form and that’s when the growling started.

Danny was definitely freaked out. Inside he was yelling at himself that none of this was real and the medication he was taking for his knee was making him loopy. But he kept it all in, and he would, until he knew Lynn was safe. Then he could yell at Super SEAL and his miniature until he was blue in the face. 

Steve growled louder, seeming to demand respect. This house was his territory. This house was where his child slept. He’d not endanger that for anyone. “You don’t get a say in who comes into this house. Now get off my child and go back to your own territory.”

The white wolf growled again. It obeyed though, if only the first part, running down to the beach before a mocha skinned woman with wavy, black hair came back. She stood near the door leading to the lanai. “I’m not leaving without my mate.” She said simply.

“Your. WHAT!” If Danny thought he’d seen Steve blow up before, he was off by a way long shot. Hazel eyes disappeared completely to a golden shade. The SEAL quickly shed all his clothes before shifting fairly quickly into a larger Siberian Tiger than his daughter. He growled as he stalked towards Lynn but kept his eyes on the woman. Then he thought better of it as he went back for Danny and butted him towards the couch.

The blond got the message and went towards the couch. His mind refused to believe that he just saw his partner change into a tiger. Through everything Lynn still managed to stay sleeping peacefully. He moved her head before gently laying it back on his lap as he sat down under it. When the woman growled, Steve growled right back. Blue eyes watched the SEAL turned tiger climb on top of his daughter to keep her warm.

The woman growled again. “She’s mine!” 

The contented hum Steve was releasing paused before starting up again, seeming to ignore the other shifter. 

“I think that means you should leave. He’s not going to be listening to you anymore.” Danny told her. 

Brown eyes burned into him. “I’m Christeena and she’s my Spera. She’s Lynn and I’m her Akhu. I’ve known her since I was a child. Not directly meeting her but knowing of her.” The now known woman, Christeena, said. 

Tiger Steve snarled at her, giving her a warning. He nuzzled Lynn as he got comfortable using her as a body pillow. 

Christeena finally seemed to listen, although reluctantly, and left. Only after giving Lynn a final look. 

Golden blue eyes opened slightly. The owner of them felt a weight on her and under her head. Lynn saw her father watching the lanai and Danny’s hand was running through her hair. She was about to ask what happened when she fell asleep. A yawn escaped her before she could though and Steve chuffed at her gently. Meaning go back to sleep. The brunette snorted before she cuddled back into her father and his partner. Feeling too comfortable to move anywhere else at that point. 


	3. I Loved Her First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father-daughter moment before Danny and Lynn have a moment~

_"I know the love of a father runs deep_  
And I prayed that she'd find you some day  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first." 

~'I Loved Her First' by Heartland~

Crash.

Bang.

Pop.

“Damn it!”

“Danno! Swear jar!”

“I know, Monkey! Give Danno a second!”

“One.”

A pause. “Very cheeky.”

A giggle followed.

Lynn buried herself into the warm body pillow she had. It sighed and tightened its grip on her. Green golden eyes opened. They saw a t-shirt covered chest. She groaned, vaguely remembering the previous night when Papa had turned tiger. No doubt Danno would have a lot of questions. That must be why Papa was curled up around her like he did when she was younger. Being scared of losing her and threatened something might happen. But, if she had to be completely honest, it was really comforting.

“My little cub.” Steve hummed, impossible for tigers to purr. The SEAL nuzzled her and tightened his embrace more.

“My big Jay.” Lynn returned the nuzzle and not purr. She fisted Steve’s t-shirt in doing so.

The nickname for Steve had come from his middle name. Everyone called Steve by his name. So she decided to have a special name for him. Using his middle initial, she started calling him Jay when they were alone. The young Lynn still called him Papa, only when others were around so they didn’t steal her nickname for Steve.

A tired chuckle escaped Steve. “I can’t believe you still remember that.” One of his hands flowed through her hair.

“Why wouldn’t I? I came up with it.” She replied, leaning her head into his hand.

He snorted at her in affection. “Of course you did.”

Neither of them wanted to escape the warm embrace they tangled themselves into. Both were reluctant to even move, knowing it would alert Danny. So they just laid there, nuzzling each other, basking in the bond they shared as father and daughter.

“Danno?” A small voice called out.

Another bang. “Son of a-“ Danny stopped himself short though. “Yes, Monkey?”

“It’s on fire.”

“Shit!”

“Swear jar!”

Steve decided to take pity on his partner. He left the bedroom after kissing Lynn’s temple. Leaping over the banister to get downstairs quicker, hazel eyes spotted his blond trying to smack the fire out of existence. The SEAL shook his head amused as he bumped shoulders with Danny while getting the fire extinguisher out from under the kitchen sink.

A squeal sounded around the house. “Uncle Steve!” Grace glomped him around the neck after he put the fire out.

The steps the other three heard paused the happy atmosphere that had been created. But Steve smiled widely at his daughter. His smile faded when his daughter didn’t move any closer. Even going as far as to take a step back when Steve steps forward.

“I’m gonna go for a run.” Lynn announced walking backwards until she was out the door.

Two pairs of eyes moved to the one sniffling. “Was that your daughter, Uncle Steve?”

Said person nodded. “That’d be her, Grace Face.”

Danny’s daughter bit her lip trying her best not to cry. “Does she not like me? She looked like was torn when she ran away. Her light dimmed.”

Steve stiffened. The only thing that concerned him with that statement was Danny would remember Steve wasn’t normal. Then he would refuse to let Steve see Grace. What Grace was talking about was Lynn forms’ emotions. When someone as young as Grace would see a Shifter, they’d only see a light.

Solid blue eyes snapped to his tensed form before turning to Grace, the owner feeling oh so guilty. “That’d be my fault, Monkey.” Watery eyes widened at him. “I wasn’t sure if I could trust her around you.”

Steve wanted to avoid an even more upset Grace. And by the way the conversation was going, he’d have a sobbing Grace in no time. “What made you change your mind in the first place?” His partner never told him why. Only said he was going to get Grace before Rachel started getting difficult.

A smile made its way to the blonde’s face. “I know you.”

The SEAL’s mind flashed back to the same thing he said to Danny at Meka’s wake. He laughed and laughed until he took Grace down to the beach, snuggling her there.

His detective smiled at them before following Lynn. Intending to find her and apologize to her about his behavior.

**O.O**

“Hey, Boss!” Kono greeted Steve enthusiastically.

Steve returned her enthusiasm. “Hey, guys.” He turned. “Grace Face! Team’s here!” Danny’s daughter popped up and grinned at the others.

“Hi, Kono!” The little girl proceeded to drag Kono out to where she built her sandcastle. The older woman smiled and started talking to Grace about it.

Joe frowned. “Okay, where’s Danny?” His eyes grazed the beach and water, disappointed not coming to find what they were looking for. “Where’s Lynn? You rarely let her out of your sight. Especially from not being able to see her much.”

Steve forced himself not to tense or flinch at the statement. “Normally I wouldn’t. But,” a fond smile was seen, “Danno seems to be determined to rectify things with her.”

“That’s what was wrong with you and Danny earlier today?” Lori asked.

Hazel eyes glanced at her before looking back to the grill. “I guess you could say that. Everything will be better though. Because, like Danno, I’d do anything for my daughter. And if that is opposite, I’d pick Lynn every time.”

“So where are they?” His father’s partner asked. Chin was more than curious about the daughter. Steve, like John, never really talked about Lynn. Sure there were pictures in Steve’s office and around his house but the stories to them would help him understand them a bit better.

That fond smile turned into a grin.

**O.O**

“Thanks.” Lynn threw a tip at the bartender. The guy smiled at her in thanks. Shaking her head, she took a huge swallow of the Longboard she got. None of the people held her interest that sat in the bar. Some were trying very hard though. The familiar mocha-skinned woman in the corner really was. The brunette snorted as she turned back to her beer.

Someone finally sat at the bar next to her.

“Go blow it out your ass. I’m not in the mood for crappy pickup lines or lousy flirting.” She said tiredly.

“Good thing I’m old enough to be your father then.” A familiar voice replied. As Lynn whacked her head off the bar, the blond ordered a Longboard for himself. “Are you even old enough to drink anyway?”

She mumbled something then threw something at his head without looking. The glare she felt on her made her smirk. It was amusing to her Danny was almost like Steve when taking care of her.

“Alright, I believe you.” He threw her wallet back at her and smirked as she gave him a replying glare. “There’s something us two need to talk about.”

The daughter nodded in agreement. “I know.” A guilty sigh escaped her. “Can you say sorry to Grace for me?”

“I’m so sorry about the Grace situation.” Danny said.

They blinked and laughed when they spoke at the same time. It made it sound like a bunch of gibberish. They clinked their bottles together before taking a sip.

“Let’s try that again.” Danny grinned. “I’m sorry about not letting you meet Grace. I should’ve known better. I’ll never forget what your father told me when he came to my friend’s wake. Because I told him the same thing he told me after you left.” When he got a response and put an arm around Lynn’s shoulders, Danny continued. “I know you.”

The woman barely contained her squeal. But she indulged herself and glomped Danny. “That’s so sweet, Danno!” She cried happily. Lynn chugged the rest of her Longboard down and slammed it on the bar. “Let’s go then!” As Danny finished his, she stole the keys to the Camaro.

“Hey! Get back here with my keys, Navy brat!”


	4. There Goes My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drama and a whole lot of fluff~

_"Might as well kiss it all goodbye  
There goes my life."_

~'There Goes My Life' by Kenny Chesney~

“You McGarretts are a bunch of control freaks!”

Lynn laughed loudly when she got out of the Camaro’s driver seat. “Nope. We just love to drive you crazy.”

“Danno! Auntie Win Win!” Grace squealed. The little girl almost knocked Lynn off her feet when Grace leaped at her, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around Lynn’s body. Kind of like Steve when he was cuddling Lynn, her Octo-Steve. The older woman forced a grin down at the thought. “Are you all better? Uncle Steve said Danno went to talk to you.”

Her soft golden green met Steve’s hazel. They held worry but that was hidden behind pride and a bit of awe. She’d be willing to bet it was from driving Danny’s Camaro and the glow she has when she’s happy, as been told to have by a bunch of her peers. A toothy grin came to her face. “I’m all better now that Danno talked to me. How about we see what Jay is up to?” Lynn asked Grace still holding her.

“Jay?” Grace parroted.

The grin turned wider. “Like Danno is Daddy to you, Jay is Papa to me.” She walked back to the lanai where she knew Steve disappeared to.

Recognition appeared in her eyes. “Uncle Steve!”

Lynn nodded. “Hey, hey! Where’s my big hug?” Danny mock complained.

Grace sent her father a pout. “You made her run away in the first place, Danno! So you have to wait til I give Win Win all the affection I should have when I first saw her.”

Danny did _not_ pout. “Well I suppose that’s fair.”

A grin from the topic of subject was thrown his way. “Grace Face! Come here and help!” Steve yelled from the lanai.

“Coming!” Said person looked at Lynn. “Come on, Win Win! Let’s go help Jay!”

Grace went from Lynn’s hip to her shoulders. “Alright! She said enthusiastically. The younger adult was ready to go.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute there, Speedy Gonzales. Don’t I get a say in something that concerns my Monkey?” Danny asked.

“Nope.” Lynn and Grace said simultaneously.

Danny just groaned in response.

“Can we go now?” The two said together.

“Ugh, just go. I’ll follow right after.”

Twin grins were given when they headed out to the lanai.

“Grace Fa-” Steve interrupted himself when he saw Lynn rounded the corner grinning, “oh there you are.” He saw the same expression on the one who he had been calling a second ago. “Hey, Win Win.”

“Ah ha! So it was you!” Lynn mock glared at her father.

Steve gave a sheepish look. “Guilty as charged.”

“At least you have the decency to admit that with her, babe.” Danny came up after the two daughters grinning.

His partner pouted. “I admit when I do something.”

The blond just snorted in response.

Lynn set Grace down smiling fondly at the two men bickered back and forth happily. “Go help Jay, Grace Face. I’ll be right back.” When she did as asked, she walked into the house to change. She paused as she walked upstairs, hearing something. Gripping the knife in her pocket, Lynn went to her father’s bedroom. Gold green eyes spotted a blond woman. “What the hell are you doing in here? And who are you?”

The unknown woman turned with her hands up. “I’m Lori Weston, Homeland Security.”

Lori did not impress her at all. “The governor’s watch dog. And a very apparent crush on my father.” Arousal could be scented around the room. It was oh so painfully obvious what Lori was doing in her father’s room.

The blonde’s blue eyes glared at her. Behind Lynn’s stoic mask she snorted. No glare could faze her at all. “The governor asked me to keep him updated on what Five-0 is doing.”

“And the head of the task force having a daughter is that important?” Lynn raised a brow at her, a trait from Steve. “Calling him in my father’s bedroom?” She grinned at the intenseness the glare gained.

“Steve doesn’t share a lot of personal information with us. So I figured I’d try to find something. Maybe even more on you as there’s not a file on you.” It was like saying she had the right to do this without permission.

“So I’m important enough for my file to get pulled? That’s sweet. But that’s something to not concern yourself with, Lori Weston. Something not important enough for a Homeland Security profiler such as yourself to be concerned about.” Lynn snarled, the room seeming to get colder. “So why don’t you go back downstairs and enjoy the barbecue?”

Blue eyes widened. “Shifter!” She growled and said something in Latin. Lori then threw a hand out at Lynn.

Green gold eyes widened this time before the owner let out a silent scream.

It sounded as if elephants were coming up the stairs towards Steve’s room. “Lynn!” Hazel eyes watched as Lynn rolled on the floor restlessly. “Cub.” The owner of the voice and eyes knelt down next to her. Steve gathered her in his arms. “Shh. I’m right here, Lynn. I’m here.” He rocked her back and forth until she settled enough. “What happened?”

“Papa? It’s – It was –” Lynn seemed to be unable to get her thoughts together.

“Calm down and breathe.” As she did that, Steve scented the room. He found arousal and magic heavy in the air. The father knew the scent from somewhere, but couldn’t remember for sure where he knew it from right now. His daughter was more important than some damn scent.

“Papa? Where’s Danno? Grace? Oh, Papa, are they alright?” Golden blue eyes were so disoriented Steve started worrying about Lynn’s mental state. “Everyone’s okay?”

Big hands cradled Lynn to the owner’s chest. “Shh, they are.” He picked her up and laid her in his own bed, hoping his scent would help her relax. “Just rest now. I’ll be back up later to check on you.” He kissed her forehead before heading out of the room. “I love you, Cub.”

A small smile was on her face. “Love you too, Jay.” Scenting the pillows really helped her fall asleep.

The father went back downstairs to find Gabby had arrived. She was talking to Grace who was talking back a little less enthused. Her eyes flicked over to him before she grinned from ear-to-ear. “Uncle Steve!”

Danny’s nickname for her was so true. Grace hung off Steve’s neck like a monkey. Giggles came out of her mouth as she swung a bit. “Hey, Grace Face. Having fun with Gabby? Seems you two were having an interesting conversation there.”

The little girl felt her arms getting tired as Steve held her to his hip. “Just about the exhibits at the museum Danno was thinking about taking a trip there with me one day.”

Steve smiled. “Sounds like fun.”

“Is Win Win alright? She’s not sick is she?” She sounded so worried. It made him think the two were really sisters.

The SEAL gave her a hug. “Of course she‘s alright! She’s my daughter.” There was a megawatt grin on his face when her face came back into view.

“Hey! There’s the boss man!” Kamekona said ecstatically.

Danny as grinning and Steve knew what was coming next. “Shamu decided to stop by and try to persuade us with shrimp.”

“Shrimp and barbecue?” Grace’s nose crinkled at the weird combination it would make.

“Of course! Also wanted to meet the mini-McGarrett I’ve been hearing so much about.”

They all walked out to the lanai to see Chin and Kono arguing over the grill. Joe watching the ocean like he saw something no one else did. Then there was Lori. She hadn’t been down here a few minutes ago. The blond woman was putting some finishing touches to Grace’s sandcastle. Hazel eyes caught Gabby watching Grace intensely as she clung to him. It showed she was a bit envious but loved Danny enough to not let it show.

Speaking of whom. “Is Lynn really okay?”

Because his blond partner could always see through his bullshit. Steve let Grace down on her own feet, who ran down to Lori. “Something happened up there. And first thing she asked about is if you and Grace Face were okay.”

The other made a worried noise. He seemed to be able to pay attention to more than just the outside layers. It was more than the cop in Danny. Since meeting Steve, his outlook on life expanded to more horizons. But the taller man wasn’t complaining. “Anything any of the team can help with, including me, you let us know.”

His eyes closed to keep them from gathering tears. Friends like his only came once in a lifetime. Steve was grateful for all of them. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled Danny into a tight hug. “God do I know, Danno. And I thank whoever’s listening each and every day for you guys, Mary, and Lynn.”

They separated from each other with shit eating grins. Steve goes to see if the barbecue was done yet since the cousins seemed more inclined to bicker. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Danny ducking into the house. He smiled, guessing that he’s going to check on Lynn. The blonde’s fatherly instincts kick in with Lynn as much as they do with Grace. “Alright you two! Let an old pro show you how it’s done!”

**O.O**

Danny knew Steve caught him coming into the house. He admits to himself that the other guessed about what exactly he was doing. Easily going up the stairs, he manages to sneak into what he knew to be his partner’s room. Last thing he expected to see was a black wolf curled up in the blankets on the bed. His mind went straight back to the white wolf he saw last night.

If the clothes by the bed were anything to go by, the black wolf on the bed was Lynn. Golden green eyes snapped open before sleepily locking onto his form. The wolf did the impossible and smiled when she realized who it was that came into the room. Her tail was even wagging. Lynn settled back down after making room for him if he so chose to sit on the bed.

He gave her a smile in for the one she gave him before. “I wanted to make sure you were alright. Steve said something happened to you up here. That’s all, but I know there’s something he’s not telling me. Not the whole truth I mean.”

A whimper came from her and rested her head against his bad knee. He almost at how good the feeling was. Danny pet her head for it and propped his feet on the bed as he laid back along the headboard.

“Too bad you can’t talk in this form. I’d be asking a shitload of questions. And so you can pass this along to your old man, I came to terms with what happened last night. It’s a part of you and him and most likely several others. I can’t make him, or you, give it up. It’d be a cruel and unusual punishment to make someone ignore a part of themselves that are the other half of themselves.” Danny explained smiling fondly.

Lynn bumped his knee lightly with her head to get comfortable. Danny’s smile grew and he settled down himself.

When Steve came up a few moments later to tell them the food was ready, he stopped. Lynn and Danny were laying together on his bed. The taller man smiled when he realized Lynn was giving warmth to Danny’s bad knee. His daughter was always thoughtful about other’s comfort more than her own. He’d wake them in a few minutes. The SEAL wanted to enjoy the picture the two made for just a bit longer.


	5. Every Storm Runs Out of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explaining. Some fluff. A whole lot of fun~

_"Every heartache will fade away_  
_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain."_

~'Every Storm Run Out of Rain' by Gary Allan~

_After Steve shifted back to a human he carried Lynn upstairs to where she normally stayed when she visited him. Danny’s blue eyes watched them go. Inside he was pissed off that Steve never told him and at the same time sad because it made him think his partner didn’t trust him enough. That thought was quickly discarded. He knew how much Steve trusted him. Shifters, he figured, had their own little community and weren’t allowed to tell anyone about them unless absolutely necessary._

_“I put her to bed. She’ll be sleeping until at least the morning. I’m gonna go ahead and go for a swim before heading for bed. You gonna be okay?” Hazel eyes looked at nothing but him. Like he was a god to be revered._

He’s giving you time to digest everything before you freak out and leave forever. _His mind supplied for him. Danny didn’t know whether to punch him for making him deal with this by himself or kiss him for how thoughtful it was. Abruptly he ignored the voice about liking the idea about kissing the SEAL._

_“Yeah. I might still be up when you come back from your insane habit of swimming at night. But don’t worry too much about it. Just me thinking about all of it.” The blond settled himself on the couch with a small smile._

_Steve gave a small smile after taking a step forward. He seemed to think better of it though and walked down to the beach. Danny heard the splashing before it faded. Once that happened, his mind started sorting through everything._

_Steve dropped his clothes in front of him to shift into a tiger. That woman named Christeena was a wolf claiming Lynn is her mate. But she seemed to shift with her clothes on. Maybe different types of Shifters shift different way depending on their Shifter lineage._

_Danny blinked at the thought, thinking it made sense. Lynn seemed a bit green when she was sleeping on the couch. So her and Steve shared to shifting ability. He wanted to go as far as saying she had the same animals as her father. That’s most likely accurate._

_The two must hate it, They had to hide a part of themselves from extended ohana. Chin most likely doesn’t even know that Steve’s father was a Shifter. And if he didn’t know, then obviously Kono had no clue about it. Lori seemed to pick up something from Lynn, but knowing nothing of Steve. Jenna Kaye left before Danny even found out so no doubt she didn’t know. The only other person who could possibly know about the McGarretts being Shifters is Joe, which seemed very likely if he trained Steve._

_Now that he thought about it, Lynn carried herself a lot differently than any other normal person. Especially one of her age. More careful steps, experience of someone twice her age. The look she sometimes got in her eyes._

_Haunted._

_Betrayed._

_Calculated._

_Careful._

_There was a light though. A light he saw deep down she carried but hid. Most likely never wanting to get hurt again from a previous incident._

_It was odd to see that in someone’s eyes. Especially when they’re as young as Lynn. Someone like Steve sure, maybe Chin. Hell, even himself. But for Lynn, it was too odd._

_Danny ran a hand through his hair. Steve and Lynn were more alike than they first thought. Sharing Aneurysm Face. A snort of laughter was heard. He dropped his head in his hands. Somehow, he knew_ exactly _what happened._

_“I said that last bit out loud, didn’t I?”_

_“About my daughter sharing the faces I make? No, of course not.” Hazel eyes crinkled in amusement and sparkled in mischief that was shining in them. The owner’s lips smirking, sharing in the same emotions._

_It was Danny’s turn to snort. “Yeah, I bet.” He saw Steve wearing a pair of sweats with a towel wrapped around his neck. Must’ve gone and taken a shower while the blond was still sorting through the Shifter thing out. Danny didn’t let his eyes wander over Steve too long, again telling his mind to shut the hell up when it said it liked the view. He barely made his mouth stop from saying the words._

_“You all good, Danno? No questions?” The SEAL turned serious when he saw Danny concentrating too hard on him._

_After getting through all he thought about, he decided on how to answer. “Just one. All this is being my curious self, okay?” He wanted to make sure Steve understood that before asking his question. The shorter man didn’t want his partner to take any offence to this._

_Steve settled himself next to his partner. “Go ahead. I won’t get mad.” Toweling out his hair more to get it a bit more dry._

_“Are you just a tiger? Or do can you turn into another animal?”_

_That smirk made a reappearance on the dark man’s face. “A Siberian Tiger and a black Gray Wolf.”_

_Danny smirks. “It fits. It also explains your freaky ninja skills.”_

_The other man laughed. “I guess it would, huh?” He stood and pat Danny on the shoulder. “I’m gonna head to bed. Make sure to get some sleep alright?”_

_The one sitting on the couch waved a dismissive hand at him. “Yeah, yeah. See you in the morning, Ninja SEAL.” Danny tried so hard not to laugh at his next thought. “You sure you’re also not a seal?”_

_Loud laughter echoed through the house as the blood couldn’t help but grin as he heard it._

**O.O**

“Hey, Danno. Wake up. It’s time to eat. Kamekona will eat all the food I took the time to grill.” A familiar voice broke through his dreams. An even more familiar face was seen when he opened his eyes. “There he is.” Said person wasn’t sure if he heard the fondness and affection in that voice or if he was still sleeping. “Hey there, Danno.”

“Hey yourself, babe.” Danny replied sleepily. He felt a slight weight on his knee. His eyes looked down and saw the black wolf he saw before was still there. What surprised him the most was he had to do a double-take at seeing Lynn awake and watching her father. If her wagging her tail was anything to go by, she was happy to see him. What he didn’t know though is she was happy to see the two of them together.

“And there’s my little cub.” At Danny’s look, Steve smiled. “I can’t switch between cub and pup. I asked Lynn, when she was little, which on she preferred more. She chose cub. So that’s what I’ve been calling her, even though we’re both a tiger and wolf.”

“Ah.” Without realizing it, Danny’s hand dropped down to Lynn’s head and started sifting through her fur. She looked content enough that she enjoyed the attention.

“Can you shift back?” Steve was watching Lynn intensely. Watching for any indication that something was wrong.

The wolf looked away. It seemed she refused to look back at her father. That answers that question then.

“Can you shift into your tiger?”

Lynn still refused to look at her father.

This is one of the only times that Steve would look that scary. Cold fury glowed in his eyes. His body was as tense as a cobra ready to strike. “Danny, can you bring Lori up here? There’s something all of us need to discuss.”

Said person shivered and got up slowly. Blue eyes noticed Lynn froze completely. He was putting the pieces of the puzzle together. When Lori went missing for those few moments, she did something to Lynn. Which included making Lynn stay in her Shifter form for who knows how long. “Of course.”

As he left, he heard whispering and Steve trying to reassure his daughter that everything would be okay. Bickering was heard as to what movie would be watched.

“Hey, Lori? Can I see you upstairs for a second? Steve wanted to talk to you about something.” Danny heard her excuse herself and started following him up the stairs. She had no clue what she was in for.

They both walked into the room only seeing the black wolf in the corner of the room growling. The door closed behind them with a click. Lori jumped and looked behind herself, finding Steve had shut the door with a murderous look on his face.

“I’m going to ask you this once, Lori. And it better be a damned good answer.” The taller man didn’t give away anything on his face.

Looking happy the first moment and smug the next only to look scared when Lori saw Steve’s face. “Steve?”

“What have you done to my daughter? Why have you done this to her? Choose your next words carefully.”

Danny watched as the scene played out before his eyes.

Her blue eyes snapped to the growling form in the corner, just no realizing that the golden green eyes were locked on her form. Steve caught it. “Don’t ask the stupid question I know you want to. Just answer mine.”

“Lynn’s a Shifter. Her whore of a mother probably gave her the gene. Shifters are disgusting creatures who disrupt the nature of the world. For it to be balanced, Shifters must be destroyed. I changed her so she would be able to hide her Shifter side under a human skin.” Her tone was furious and filled with disgust as she kept her eyes on Lynn unafraid.

Steve snarled as humanly possible. “I don’t care! She’s still my flesh and blood!” He breathed deep and looked at Lynn with a smile in his eyes. “My kin.”

 _My cub._ Danny’s mind finished for Steve.

“Yeah? Well, sorry to say, but there’s nothing I can do for her.” Lori hissed out, which was a bad idea to piss off a combination of a father tiger and wolf protecting his own. Sh just didn’t know it.

“You will take off the spell you put on her, Caster. I don’t care if it goes against nature and all nonsensical bullshit you told or tell others.” Danny noticed his partner’s eyes change slightly but knew he was holding back from ripping Lori’s throat out.

“Caster?”

Hazel eyes looked over to his compact form. “Casters are a bit old school. They tend to do whatever the hell they want. They also have no care for the emotions of those that their powers effect. Nature is their top and number one priority. Which is why it’s very rare for Casters to hate Shifters or tend to do them harm. Seeing as how Shifters use the energy around them to Shift, they don’t harm but help in doing it this way.

“Casters and Shifters always coexisted with each other. Whether the Casters needed the Shifters to use more energy up to balance the flow of it out or the Shifters needed the Casters to possibly create more of the Shifters or help those Shifters imprint on a person. They also have a peace treaty.

“Now this peace treaty was so named ‘Guidance and Understanding’ to help others know of the agreement to keep the peace. Many have no idea who did what in this, but a few know the truth of the matter. In some very rare cases, only a handful will ever actually have seen this document. As the a few alphas from Shifter areas and a couple of the Caster clans need to make sure to keep up with this treaty.”

Lori was looking right at him with her mouth agape, surprised at how much he knew of the customs between Shifters and Casters. Steve met her glance after smirking at Danny. “I’ve come into contact with a few who’ve seen this document. I’ll need to contact them immediately, as some of the treaty has been broken by you, Lori Weston.”

The blond woman was struggling to come up with anything to void what the father just said, only to come up empty and speechless. The shorter man smirked back at Steve. “Now why don’t you cooperate with us in changing Lynn back. She’s about to rip your throat out and the boss man is contemplating how to kill you a thousand ways with just his thumb.” For emphasis, the SEAL looked at his thumb at all angles.

Latin was spoken quickly. Lynn shifted looking okay. She couldn’t hold it for more than a second before vomiting violently a few times and falling to her side. Steve took care of her as he wrapped a blanket around her, hold her a bit awkwardly. He didn’t mind one bit though. Lori glared at the trio before leaving abruptly. Danny took careful steps toward the father and daughter.

Lynn shuddered against Steve sporadically. “I’m fine.” More shudders. “I just need to calm down some.” She looked straight at Danny. “Thank you, Danno.”

**O.O**

Kamekona met Lynn. They hit it off really well when she came back downstairs with her father and his partner. The trio was starving for some barbeque, as they had been busy with Lori before eating. She picked at her food, eating here and there. Her stomach still doing some flips after what happened. Kamekona helped her out some and found himself at ease with the mini-McGarrett. Also telling her that if she ever needed anything to come to him.

The party finally ended with _The Fast and the Furious_ as Dom drove off in Baja, Mexico. Grace was too interested in the movie to fall asleep until it was over. Kono was more interested in the actors. Chin loved the cars. Steve and Danny were too worried about Lynn and what they were going to do about Lori to pay any attention to the movie.

After that, everyone left the McGarrett household other than Danny and Grace. They, of course, stayed the night. Lynn didn’t want to move, telling Grace she could have the room she slept in. Danny found another guest bedroom and conked out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Like father, like daughter as Grace did the same thing.

Steve and Lynn laughed quietly when they heard them both sound asleep with their very acute hearing. “Are sure you’ll be okay down here?” He was still a bit worried after what happened.

Golden blue eyes rolled. “Yes, Papa. I’ll be fine. I’ll probably follow Danno and Grace Face as soon as you go up and get some sleep.”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “Fine. Goodnight, Cub. I’ll see you in the morning.” The father reluctantly walked up the stairs and changed clothes before finally laying in bed.

He heard a small growl. “Go to sleep, Papa. And I’m not telling you this time. I’m demanding.” Lynn groaned and dozed until he heard her father’s reply.

“Fine, fine. Sleep tight, Cub.” They fell asleep to the heartbeats and steady breathing of the other two in the house.


	6. Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaa~!
> 
> Also, don't kill meh like I know you'll want to after this! Please? I want be able to do anything if you killl meh. X3

_"I'm reminded of us_  
_Where we've been_  
_All we've done_  
_And all the love that we shared_  
_Once."_

~'Once' by Rascal Flatts~

The smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and ham all rolled into one was heaven to Danny’s nose. Laughter hit his ears. His blue eyes blinked open and saw himself still laying in a room that belonged to the McGarrett house.

“Shh.” A snicker was let out. It was quiet and some part of Danny’s subconscious knew what was coming. He just didn’t want to admit it to himself. Or believe it was coming. At the last second, Danny dodged and caught the one attempting to jump on him. “You cheater.” Lynn pouted once her face came into view.

The blond just grinned before he was tackled by his own daughter. Laughter came from both daughters at his surprised face. “We got you, Danno!” Grace and Lynn high-fived each other grinning.

“I tried to stop them.” The grin on Steve’s face told Danny that he didn’t try very hard. “But they thought it’d be fun. They were gone before I could say anything else.” The SEAL was leaning on the doorway with a fond look on his face watching the three of them.

The blond huffed in laughter. “Come on, pains in my neck. Let’s go get some breakfast.” He got up, following the two girls and Steve downstairs.

**O.O**

They got to the office after dropping Gracie off at school. Danny noticed how quiet Steve was as the day dragged on. He even did his own paperwork for a change. If that wasn’t any cause for worry, he had no idea what would be.

Kono and Chin had taken to Lynn very well after talking to her for longer than a few minutes. Chin introduced her to the computer table and showed her everything they could do with it. She could give Chin a run for his money. Kono showed her some moved and Lynn did the same in return. Steve would have to check with what she learned later. Lori wasn’t present at the moment. After what happened the previous night, it’s no big surprise.

Danny smiled at the team getting along with Lynn but still worried about Steve. He could see the small looks Lynn would send her father when she thought no one was looking. The brunette was so worried he noticed she kept losing interest in what she was doing.

“Hey. I’m going out to pick up some lunch for everyone. Want anything specific?” Chin startled him out of his thoughts.

The detective shook his head. “I’m good. Thanks anyway, buddy.” The other man nodded and left the office. Danny sighed before getting up. He decided to find out what was wrong with his partner.

Lynn watched him and decided to help him out a bit. “Hey, Kono? I think I still have a few moves I haven’t shown you yet that would be useful taking down any suspect. Wanna hit the gym for a little while?”

Kono looked to her then the men and back. She nodded. “Sure. Think I could kick your butt this time?”

“Ha! In your dreams!” They both ran out of the office with grins on their faces.

Steve looked up and saw Lynn leaving with Kono. Before she left completely, his daughter winked at him. “Steve, babe?”

His blond came into view. A frown came to his face. “What’s wrong? You look worried about something.”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” At Steve’s confused face, Danny explained. “You’re doing your own paperwork for a change. And you’re more quiet than normal. Care to share with the class here?”

The dark-haired man shook his head. “I don’t know how you’d feel about something is all.” When Danny stayed where he was with a look that said to talk about it, he groaned. “You’re gonna make me do this now aren’t you?” No answer, just a smirk. He groaned again and got up. “Fine, Danno. But remember, you asked.” Steve crowded Danny’s personal space and kissed the man on the lips with his own.

When the detective stood stock still, the SEAL moved away. He sat down back at his desk with a blank look on his face. His hand flew over the paperwork to get it done. It served as an excellent distraction.

“Is that all you needed, Danny?” Even his voice was empty.

“Whoa! Hold it right there, Super SEAL. You can’t just expect me to drop this right here and now.” This really pissed Danny off. If Steve thought this would be forgotten about, he had another thing coming.

“Why not? It’s not like you return the feelings.” Steve replied.

“You’re right I don’t. But-”

“Don’t you have more paperwork to do? Get it done before you go.” With that, Steve turned back to his work. The blond stayed there fuming. The SEAL stopped again and looked up to him. “Did I stutter?”

“Steven.” Danny was really trying so hard not to be too much of an asshole. But damn it! The taller man was being one tough son of a bitch.

A brow was raised.

The detective definitely did not growl. “Damn it, babe! We need to talk about this! You can’t just push it away and have me pretend like it never happened! Repress it like that and hide it! As much as you make yourself suffer, Steve, it’s not worth it to do it now.”

Silence reigned for a moment before a laugh broke it. More like a sarcastic laugh combined with a sob. “Why not? It makes sense for me to just forget about it and repress it. You agreed you didn’t return the feelings I freely give.” Steve shrugged with a tear running down his cheek, obviously ignoring it or having no idea of its existence. “It’s fine. And from now on, if you want to have a professional relationship, that’s fine too.”

Not believing what he was hearing, Danny gaped at Steve. The man would rather suffer in silence than talk about something with someone else. Especially someone else that’s involved with the reason he’s suffering. The blond wanted to scream at his partner about the issues he had. “Steve.” He said it so softly he wasn’t sure if he actually said it, much less Steve actually hearing it.

Said person got up, grabbing his phone and keys before walking out of the office. The detective could’ve sworn he saw more tears running down the other’s face.

“Steve!” Danny ran after Steve.

Steve just kept running before hopping into his Silverado, driving off. He didn’t once look back.

Blue eyes watched after the navy blue truck. Now Danny definitely wanted to scream. Not only did his dumbass partner want to suffer alone, not only did his knee hurt something fierce, but Lynn was so going to kick his ass when she found out what happened between himself and the one she affectionately called Jay. His mouth moved faster than his mind. He never meant to say what he did.

“What’s wrong with Steve, Danny?”

Danny looked up to see Joe. This was Steve’s ex-CO. Having no idea how to answer that, he shook his head quietly. Last thing he need to do was cause Steve more grief not realizing that Joe already had an idea of what happened.

**O.O**

“What the hell is the matter with you, Daniel Williams?” Said man winced. He knew who it was and why.

“A lot?” He tried to be humorous but Lynn got a murderous glare shooting his way. Yup, definitely too much like her father.

She crossed her arms. “Alright, let me be more specific.” The woman walked around the desk and gave him a smack upside the head. “What did you do or say to Papa?”

And there it was. “Hey! First of all, I didn’t do anything to Steven. Second of all, what makes you think I’m the one who did anything?”

Golden green eyes turned on him and swore she growled as well as feeling the room drop several degrees.

Danny didn’t need his detective skills to know he was treading a very fine line with the Shifter.

“Because for one thing, he came home early. Kono dropped me off there as I wanted to get a shower after we worked each other out.” Her voice lowered after looking around to find Joe and Chin in the office, Lori still MIA. “He broke down, Danno. Something I haven’t seen my father do since Nana died.” Lynn sank down on one of the couches in his office. “He cried himself to sleep.”

That’s when the blond felt a pang of guilt. His mind thought back to when he and Steve first met in the McGarrett garage, guns pointed at each other. Steve didn’t cry at all when they were going after every available lead. Even after they got Hesse, he hadn’t shed a tear. Emotions are nasty when you hate having them. “I’m sorry, Lynn. So sorry. This is all my fault. Sometimes I can’t control what I say.” The blond groaned after resting his head over the paperwork he still needed to get done on his desk.

She pat his shoulders lightly. “We’ll figure it out, Danno. For now, just try and be careful what you say around him. Also try giving him touches every now and then.” Lynn grinned. “He might seem oblivious to everything when in reality he notices the smallest things.” The woman turned but saw Grace there glaring at her. “Grace Face?”

Danny frowned. “What about her? I had to pick her up from school because StepStan decided to take Rachel out somewhere.” He rolled his eyes trying not to laugh.

The brunette glanced at him then back to Grace. “What’s wrong, Grace Face?” Lynn asked, seeing Grace was getting angrier at her.

“You can’t talk to Danno like that!” Said man jumped at his daughter’s voice, not realizing she had been there.

“Grace Face, I was-” She was cut off.

“Don’t call me that!” She bit her lip. “Not when you yelled at Danno.”The young girl ran past her to Danny.

When Lynn turned to watch the blond her father adored so much and his daughter that she enjoyed claiming as her sister, not an ounce of emotion could be seen on her face or in her normally expressive eyes. “Nothing can be said for my past actions. But just like you try protecting Danny, I try protecting Jay.” She turned and walked out.

“Lynn! Wait!” He picked Grace up and went after Steve’s daughter. When he got outside, she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He cursed as much as he could in his head while outwardly sighing.

When his blue eyes met Grace’s, all he saw was confusion. “Danno, what all happened?”

Danny thought about what to tell her before sighing once again. His feet led him to the door back inside as he explained in the simplest way possible what went on between himself and Steve.


	7. Don't Worry About a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of shtuffs here and there~
> 
> By the way, SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK! There was a lot of shit happening in my life and there was no way I could get it up. Thanks for being very patient guys!

_"Life gets sticky, life can bruise_  
Sometimes you win sometimes your losing  
No matter what it brings  
Don't worry 'bout a thing." 

~'Don't Worry About a Thing' by SHeDAISY~

“Alright, Gabby. I’ll see you then. Bye.” Danny got off the phone with Gabby, happy as a clam to get a date with her. He noticed how it went with Grace and her, not liking how things turned out. Maybe she just needed to get used to the idea of having Gabby around more, especially since the blond would be dating her.

Soon after, he lied down and turned his TV on in his small apartment. The ringer went off that he programmed for when Steve was calling.

“Hey there, Super SEAL.” Was the first thing Danny said.

**O.O**

Steve was so going to have his daughter pay dearly for making him do this. “Hey, Danny.” Just because he was calling his partner, doesn’t necessarily mean he had to use the nickname. The glare on Lynn’s face just intensified, making him rethink what he was going to say to Danny.

 _“You okay, babe? You don’t sound good.”_ He was worried. And curse the wolf in Lynn because her glare became more fierce when she heard it.

“Just thinking about unwanted memories.” It was vague enough to where Danny could interpret it however he wanted.

A sigh was heard. _“Is there anything I can do to help?”_

‘You could give us a chance’ almost escaped him before he just shook his head. “Nah. I have it mostly figured out. Sorry for calling too. My pain in the ass conscious wouldn’t leave me alone about making sure everything was alright.” That got a grin from Lynn.

 _“I see.”_ There definitely was a grin on Danny’s face as well. _“So I got a date with Gabby coming up.”_ He said it almost as a question.

Both McGarretts sot a sad look on their faces. Steve with a crushed look and Lynn with a comfort look. She wrapped her father in a hug, knowing he needed it without saying anything. Not that he would actually share with her. But they both worked the same way. Each of them knew when the other was hurting. When they needed comfort, and when they needed space.

 _“Super SEAL?”_ Danny called.

Steve shook his head to get out of that way of thinking. “I’m fine, Danno. I just hope you have fun. Tell me about it when it’s over?”

 _“Of course! I’m gonna head to bed now alright? Try and get some sleep.”_ The unheard ‘I’m sorry’ was loud and clear to Steve. _“Don’t make me bring your daughter into your sleeping hours.”_

The other man groaned. “Of course. Before you carry out your threat, I’ll head to bed as well. Night, Danno.”

Another grin was heard. _“Night, Rambo.”_

“It’s the Navy, Danny!” But it went unheard as his partner already hung up. Steve stayed sitting on the couch with a blank face as he thought back to what Danny had told him about Gabby.

“Papa?” Lynn asked cautiously.

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about a camping trip?”

A weak smile is what she got as an agreement.

**O.O**

The McGarretts had packed and were on the road within minutes. _Some People Change_ by Kenny Chesney played softly in the background. “What is it with you and country music?”

“There’s these two girls I know who listen to a lot of it. And some of the songs I’ve heard are really good.” Lynn replied happily.

“Oh? When were you going to tell me about them? It’d be nice to meet some of your friends.” Steve said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Lynn gave a small smile, grabbing Steve’s hand to hold. “They’re really more like sisters to me. We fight, but we take care of each other. Dani,” that got Steve to grin as his best friend and crush had the same name, “likes Sugarland. And be quiet. I know exactly what you’re thinking. Anyway, Her father jokingly calls them Sourland all the time. Drives her nuts. Then he likes Montgomery Gentry. Her mother likes Kenny Chesney. And I’ve really gotten into Rascal Flatts. Here.” She changed the song one her mixed CD and turned the volume up. _When the Sand Runs Out_ by Rascal Flatts blared through the truck.

Steve was quiet as he listened to the song. Instead of thinking about a friend though, he thought about his father. He squeezed Lynn’s hand before she squeezed back in return.

The song eventually ended by something else starting to play. “So you never told me who your other friend liked.”

“Michelle? Oh boy. She listens to some country but she prefers to listen to stuff more along these lines.” The woman flipped to the song she wanted to have her father listen to. _Payphone_ by Maroon 5 started up. Lynn had a wide smile on her face at the look on her father’s.

“What the hell is this?” Steve scrunched his nose like he was smelling something he didn’t like.

“Music.” His daughter answered cheekily.

The taller man rolled his eyes. “Funny.”

**O.O**

Arriving at their usual camp site, they start unloading the truck to get everything ready and set up. They decided to share a tent since it was big enough. Lynn set off for firewood as Steve got the sleeping bags in the tent with their bags of clothes. 

_“I don’t want another pretty face. I don’t want just anyone to hold. I don’t want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You’re the one I want chase. You’re the one I wanna hold. I won’t let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul.”_ A voice sang _Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney through the woods.

It was beautiful. Lynn always had a thing for beautiful singing voices. This one was a soft soprano. The sound of it also sounded familiar. Almost like she heard it elsewhere. “Hello? Who’s there?” She was on her guard, but not as much as she should since she had a thing for beautiful voices.

A fond laugh echoed around her. “You should know me by now, Spera.” The mocha-skinned woman from the front of the Palace and the bar appeared. “My name is Christeena. Or also known as Akhu by you.”

“Akhu?” Lynn blinked. “Doesn’t that mean light in Egyptian?”

Christeena got a wide smile on her face. “Yup! You taught me that. And Spera means—”

“Hope in Latin.” Lynn replied what seemed to be automatically.

Christeena looked to be fighting an even bigger grin. “That’s right.”

Lynn shook her head in confusion. “But how did I know that?”

“Because we are more to each other than you realize.” The brown-eyed woman said seriously. She sat down on an old log and motioned for Lynn to sit beside her. The brunette, though, crossed her arms and studied Christeena. The Shifter sighed. “Alright. Straight to it then. You, Lynn, and I are bonded.”

Said person tilted her head. “As in soul mates?”

“Precisely. In every sense of the word. Partners, lovers, best friends. Anything and everything in between. You’re my world. My Hope. My love. My entire being. I love you more than words could ever show. More than actions can show. More than anyone can comprehend. I will never let anyone take you from me. I will be with you for all eternity. I will fight for you with all I have. No matter what I have to do or who I face. I will be yours. And you will be mine. Forever in this life and eternity. Cause death won't tear us apart.” What Christeena was saying sounded nuts. But so familiar to her.

 _“Better hope no one tries taking you away from me. Heaven and Hell want stop me until I have you back in my arms. If I have to fight God, I will. If I have to fight Satan, I will. Nothing will come between us. As long as I draw breath. And even in my afterlife. I'll still fight with my immortal soul to get you back. You, Akhu... you are my everything. My world. My entire universe. My heart no longer belongs to me. Because you hold it in your hands. So you can do with it what you will.”_ Lynn held her head at the voice that sounded like hers. The memory was hazy and she wasn’t sure if it really was her speaking.

“Spera?” Christeena stood in front of her in a blink of an eye. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

_Tears leaked out of Akhu’s eyes after Lynn spoke the words. She smiled widely and tackled Lynn to the ground. The brunette smiled fondly at her Akhu, happy to make her smile._

“No! Go away!” Lynn backed up against a tree and slid down the trunk of it. “Get away from me! I don’t know you!” Sobbing heavily, she curled herself up against the tree. The blue cross that hung around her neck burned into her skin as she gripped it tightly.

“Lynn! Where are you, Cub!” Steve yelled in panic.

Christeena looked at Lynn sadly leaving. She noticed the cross her mate held like a lifeline, smiling sadly to herself. If the brunette held onto that, then there was more she could do than she realized.

As the footsteps got further away, Lynn could feel her heart thudding in her chest. The butterflies in her stomach. The giddiness about being around Christeena. “Just who in the world are you to me?”

“Cub!” Steve screamed. “My Cub!” A choked sob followed.

Lynn bit her lip and looked to where Christeena went. Headed into the shadows of the forest around them.

Suddenly she was picked up and crushed into a rock hard chest. “Cub.” She felt tears in her hair, matching the ones along her face still falling. “My Cub.” He sounded calmer. But no less panicked, stressed, and worried all rolled into one. She wrapped her legs around his waist to make it a bit easier on him to carry her. Lynn could tell Steve was using his sense of smell to get back to their camp. The tears weren’t letting up on his face and hers.

“Papa.” She said simply before he whimpered. “Jay.” They made it back to the camp site but all Steve did was sit down and cling to Lynn like a lifeline. “I’m okay, Jay. I’m right here. You’ve got me. And I’ve got you.” The hugged each other tightly.

Shifters parental instincts were so much higher and more than Humans. They felt a bit of what their children feel. Their panic modes are multiplied by ten if not more. Explaining why Steve acted as he did.

Lynn knew she wouldn’t be able to move for a while yet, which she had no problem with. It happened a few other times when she was very young. All those times were just the same as this. Well, everything without Christeena. She couldn’t get out of Steve’s grip for hours. Knowing fully well if she tried, she’d just be growled at and held tighter.

“Where’d you go?” Steve’s soft voice broke the quiet of the night. It sounded so small, meaning he was truly frightened about losing his daughter.

“I just went to go get firewood. But I ran into a hiker before I could get any. Lynn replied, clutching her father tighter. Comforting him more at the fact she was still there and with him now.

He nodded. “Let go get some so we can make something, yeah?”

As they stood, Steve grabbed her hand to pull her right up. Even after that, he didn’t let go. Hand in hand, father and daughter walked away from their camp to get some firewood.

Dark brown eyes watched over the two. The owner of the eyes promised herself to keep the two of them, and their camp site, safe.

**O.O**

The sun shined through Danny’s blinds, waking him up. He groaned and slowly got up to make himself some coffee. The blonde grabbed his phone to check for any messages or missed calls he may have gotten.

Nothing from Steve, which was a bit surprising. Usually he messages Danny as soon as he gets up at the ungodly hour of five. It was worrying, but only a fraction. He knew the Super SEAL could take care of himself and his offspring if the need arose. Danny gave a small smirk to himself. He needed to remember that one to tell Steve.

After getting dressed he sipped on some coffee before his phone went off. “Hey, Kono. What’s up?”

 _“Do you know what happened to Steve? He’s not answering his house or cell.”_ She sounded a bit worried.

Danny blinked and went over what she said. “Are you kidding me? Where could he be?”

_“I don’t know, Danny. But we have a case.”_

The detective sighed. Alright, I’m on my way. I’ll try calling Super SEAL too. Don’t worry too much, Kono.”

She snorted. _“I’ll try. See you when you get here, brah. I’ll text you the address of where we are.”_

“See you soon.” They hung up. As soon as he got the text, he left. Actually driving his own car for once. That thought though made hin feel lonely in his Camaro. Danny prayed to anyone who was listening that Steve was with Lynn. Also preying that they were both okay.


	8. The Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT FOLLOWING MY UPDATING SCHEDULE! The past few weeks have been pretty hectic for me... XP. So here's what I've brought you today~
> 
> We find out a little bit more about Steve and how it was different for him to be a Shifter as a Navy SEAL.

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb."_

~'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus~

Two wolves ran through the forest chasing each other. They howled together to the bright, full moon. Grins managed to show on their muzzles when they looked at each other. The smaller of the two wolves looked to the right and froze. Howling again, though this time for a different reason, it bolted through the thicket of the forest.

 _“Cub!”_ The older wolf called out in worry before darting off to follow.

**O.O**

When the bigger wolf caught up, the smaller one was crouched low. The golden blue eyes spotted something out. _“Cub?”_

A growl was heard. _“Hush._ ” The eyes stayed looking straight ahead. ‘Cub’ bolted off again. A howl of victory was let out into the night after the sound of a neck snapping was heard. _“Papa!”_

‘Papa’ followed where he heard the sound originate from and saw ‘Cub’ hovering over a dead deer.

A grin appeared on his face, pride also shining in his eyes. _“Great catch, Lynn.”_ He nuzzled her.

 _“Thanks, Jay.”_ Lynn replied happily.

Steve nudged her towards the kill. She understood and started eating for a moment before she swatted him with her tail. He gave a small laugh and followed her silent order.

They finished before lying under the stars together. Protected by the forest, father and daughter fell asleep to the natural sounds around them.

_ FLASHBACK _

_It was freezing._

_Why was it so cold?_

_He remembered._

_Him, Nick, and Freddie were all sent on a mission up in the mountains. The separated to neutralize the multiple targets._

_“Smooth Dog? You still alive?”_

_Steve snorted as he looked through the scope of his sniper rifle. “Yes. Please come get me since I’ve been compromised? I really need your help, honey.”_

_A laugh was heard over the radio. “He’s gotta put on his big boy pants first, Smooth Dog. Right, Bullfrog?”_

_Steve laughed as Nick growled. “Shut it, Bubba. You too, Smooth Dog.”_

_“Nah. I’d rather see who has the pants on in this relationship.” Freddie cheerily replied. Clearly he was trying to get under Nick’s skin._

_Which was working much to the amusement of Steve._

_“I’m not even going there.” Nick sharply told him._

_Both of the others could tell, deep down, that Nick found this funny._

_“Well that answers that question.”_

_Steve could barely contain his laughter._

_“I’ll show you—”_

_“Alright, ladies. You done?”_

_He knew that was Freddie’s snort of laughter. The next noise was Nick’s growl. His own huff of laughter was no doubt heard by the other two._

_The grin disappeared off his face when he saw a few flashlights. “Hey, Bubba, Bullfrog. Showtime.” Steve switched to night vision. Spotting his teammates through his scope, he directed where each of the enemies targets were. What he didn’t realize was there was bushes rustling behind him._

_“Three down, Smooth Dog.” Nick said._

_“Five here.” Freddie replied._

_Silence._

_“Smooth Dog?” Freddie questioned._

_“Hey! SD!” Nick shouted._

_Ragged breathing came over the intercom._

_“I’m here.” Steve got out. “While I was helping to point out where the targets and their guard dogs were, someone caught me. They won’t be saying much now.”_

_“You alright though?” Freddie asked as a worried brother would._

_Nick gave a nervous laugh. “Of course he is.”_

_A wracking cough came from Steve. “I’m getting there.”_

_The bushes rustled near the hazel-eyed man again. He gripped the knife in his right hand as he held his right shoulder where it met his neck with his left hand. The SEAL wasn’t going to let the enemy get another chance at taking him out. “Smooth Dog?” Freddie appeared out of the bushes._

_“What the hell are you doing here, Bubba? Get back to your position. I’ll be fine.” Steve was clutching his shoulder in a near death grip as bleed leaked between his fingers from the injury._

_The blue-eyed man darted to his everything but blood brother. But then again, blood doesn’t end with family. “Neck wound. Smooth Dog is at risk of bleeding to death.”_

_“Son of a bitch. Hang on, Smooth Dog.”_

_Steve was alarmed. “The mission—”_

_“Can be continued in a few minutes. You, however, need to be patched up immediately. We need to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down. But from the way you’re gripping it, I can tell it’s slowed down some.”_

_The injured man was about to protest again before he collapsed._

_“Smooth Dog?” Freddie watched his friend for a moment. “Fuck. Bullfrog, Smooth Dog collapsed. I’ll start to work on him.”_

_“Roger that, Bubba. On my way now.”_

_ END FLASHBACK _

Steve was growling and whimpering. He also kept fidgeting. Lynn had already tried waking him various ways. Nothing was working at this point. All she could do was comfort him until he woke up.

_ FLASHBACK _

_When Steve came to, Nick and Freddie were hanging by the ceiling with chains around their wrists. He himself had his legs chained and his right arm in a sling. The right side of his neck throbbed all the way down to his shoulder._

_What the hell happened to them all when he was out of it?_

_And where were they?_

_The dark haired man knew for sure that the enemy must’ve taken them or none of them would be in the positions they were in. Damn them. If they only had listened to him about getting back to the mission and stopped worrying about helping him._

_“So on of them awakes. Good. Now we can get started.” Someone with a Scottish accent said._

_Instead of hitting him, the man with green eyes and short dirty blonde hair with tanned skin hit Freddie. “Son of a bitch.”_

_“Shut up, spy! This one here,” Dirty Scott said gesturing to Steve, “just confessed to me about you and your friend there being spies for protection from us and our allies.”_

_The way he was sitting, they wouldn’t be able to see the chains holding his ankles. His teammates would think he really had betrayed them. He was gonna kill all of them nice and slow._

_As a tiger._

_Fuckers would deserve it._

_He tried to deny the accusation though. His mouth opened with no sound. Blinking in confusion, he tried again. Still no sound. Oh shit._

_This guy was a fucking Caster._

_Growling escaped him. Low and deep. It was as inhumane as he could make it. Dirty Scott watched him wide-eyed. At least the idiot knew what he was dealing with now. But then he ended up looking at Steve with a shit eating grin._

_Double oh shit._

_He wouldn’t be able to shift until he was out of the chains. “What the fuck! You lying sack of shit! I’m going to murder you in your fucking sleep you good for nothing pig!”_

_During Freddie’s rant, Nick woke up. He looked to be straining against his chains for a moment before smirking. It was no wonder two Casters were sent with him on this mission. Steve was trying to hide his matching smirk to Nick’s behind Dirty Scott’s back, but it was too hard not to. This was gonna be fun._

_He shot a look to both his teammates before looking away acting guilty as Dirty Scoot turned to him. “Seems they don’t believe me,” Hazel eyes closed tightly, pulling at his power to come to the surface. “We’ll have to show them. Right, Steve?”_

_Fucking hell._

_Now this guy was really asking for it._

_Dirty Scott came over and undid the chains from his ankles. Without jarring his injury too much, Steve shifted as quickly as he could._

_Bones popped an snapped. Little spots of blood could be seen as fur pushed out of his skin. His face elongated a bit as his body put on the muscular mass._

_There he was._

_A three hundred plus pound White Siberian Tiger._

_A pissed one at that._

_“Finally you show your true form. And it’s truly magnificent. Now we can just…” Dirty Scott reached out a hand before Steve jumped around him towards his friends._

_His powerful legs kicked Nick first. Making him swing back so much, the chain broke from the ceiling. Once he made sure Nick was fine, he did the same thing with Freddie, moving too fast for their captor to do anything._

_The two Casters helped each other out of their chains. Then they turned towards Dirty Scott. Steve knew at that point that the real challenge began. Two Casters and one Shifter up against one Caster and possible reinforcements._

_“So, you’d rather choose those only use you for what you can do instead of those who’d welcome you with open arms?” Dirty Scott snorted. For a moment he opened his arms in welcome, as he said, before crossing them over his chest. “No matter. We’ll have you either way, Steve.”_

_Latin was yelled in two different voices saying two different phrases. He knew one was to protect him, Steve’s heard it enough times, and the other threw Dirty Scott up against the wall. Not for long though. A few others hurried into the room._

_“You didn’t really think I was alone, did you? I told you, Steve, you will be ours. One way or another.” A friend helped him escape being part of the wall while others were ready to do battle._

_Said person, or tiger, growled and walked forward a few steps. They wanted to hurt his pack and take him? Over his dead body._

_Lunging at one throat and clawing the face of another, Steve was going to continue taking the enemy down. He seemed to dance with Death as he took down one after another. As spells were thrown his way, they were either dodged or deflected by his friends as he kept killing the enemies._

_“Watch out!”_

_The warning came too late as he saw Freddie still. He growled so low and threateningly everyone stopped. They all froze as Nick and himself went over to Freddie. Nick shot Steve a look of relief that only he would see. Hazel eyes relaxed but turned hard and cold after looking back to the few Casters left alive and barely standing._

_“Now you’ll let us go or suffer the consequences.” Nick growled._

_Dirty Scott was_ still _alive. “And if we don’t?”_

_Nick shrugged, hovering over Freddie. “I guess we’ll have to finish our job.”_

_Dirty Scott’s lips thinned._

_Someone murmured in Latin, only picked up by Steve’s hearing. He tried to warn Nick, but it came far too late. All he saw next was darkness. “We finally have him.”_

_ END FLASHBACK _

Steve woke up with a mixture of a scream, a wail, and a sob. Someone was holding him. He clutched to the comfort of whoever it was. _Lynn._ Her scent penetrated his chaotic mind.

How was that so fresh in his mind when it happened all those years ago?

“Shh, Papa. Shh.” Lynn rubbed his back. He must’ve started shaking because his daughter started humming to him.

God, he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished now~!
> 
> And by the way, Dirty Scott is abbreviated from his description. Just for your information~!
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS FOR STICKING WITH ME! <3


End file.
